


His Master Sick

by Medic201



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Butler and master, Doctor - Freeform, Friendship, Gen, Hurt and comfort, Phantomhive Staff - Freeform, Pneumonia, Shinigami, ill, sick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18953791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medic201/pseuds/Medic201
Summary: When Ciel Phantomhive becomes dreadfully ill Sebastian Michaelis must take care of his young master.Chapter summary:Ciel wakes up feeling ill. What could it be?





	1. On He’ll of a Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> This is a play I wrote hope you enjoy.
> 
> Characters  
> Bardroy (BARD ) Is a 37 year old male, who is the chief of the Phantomhive Manor and American veteran.  
> Grell Sutcliff (GRELL) He is a grim Reaper (Shinigami). He is part of the retrieval division of the Shinigami dispatch. He is known as the red reaper and is transgender. He finds men very attractive, especially Sebastian Michaelis.  
> Finnian (FINNY) Finnian is a 16 year old boy, who is the gardener of the Phantomhive Manor.  
> Ciel Phantomhive (CIEL) He is a 13 year old boy, who is the head of the Phantomhive Manor and has a contract with Sebastian Michaelis. He also has Asthma.  
> William T. Spears (WILLIAM) He is a grim reaper(Shinigami). He is part of the management division of the Shinigami dispatch. He hates overtime and is a stickler for the rules and keeping order.  
> Edwin Jones (DR. JONES ) He is the Phantomhive family physician and is 27 years old.  
> Sebastian Michaelis (SEBASTIAN ) He is the head butler of the Phantomhive Manor. He is also a demon that is over 100 years old and has a contract with Ciel Phantomhive.  
> Elizabeth Midford (LIZZIE) She is a 14 year old girl, who is the lady of Midford Manor and is betrothed to Ciel Phantomhive.  
> Phantomhive Staff (STAFF) The servants of the Phantomhive Manor.  
> Mey-Rin (MEY-RIN ) She is a 24 year old female, who is the maid of the Phantomhive Manor and a professional markswoman.   
> Locations  
> Kitchen  
> The kitchen has white walls with laminate floors. The cabinets are wooden and line the walls. The counters are dark laminate. There is a stove in the middle, a sink to the right, and a fridge to the left. There is an island with chairs in the middle of the kitchen.  
> Ciel’s Hospital Room It is a private hospital room with beige walls and laminate floor. There is a bedside table over the bed  
> with an IV pole and hospital monitor to the side. The sheets are white and there’s a chair in the corner.  
> Ciel’s Bedroom It has a double bed with a blue comforter and white sheets in the middle of the room, a nightstand with a lamp on it on the right side of the bed, a chair on the left side of the bed, and dresser at the foot of the bed on the left side. The entrance is directly opposite the bed. The walls are white and the floors are laminate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel wakes up feeling ill. What could it be?

INT. CIEL’S BEDROOM - MORNING

 

 

(Sebastian enters the room with a tea cart and slowly pulls back the curtains. He pours a cup of Earl Grey tea for his young master.)

 

 

SEBASTIAN

Master, it is time for you to wake up.

 

 

(Ciel opens his eyes, but does not get up, he was drenched in sweat.)

 

 

CIEL

(Hoarsely )

Sebastian, cancel today’s schedule, I don’t think I will be getting out of bed today.

 

 

SEBASTIAN

Are you feeling ill young master?

 

 

CIEL

(Hoarsely )

Very, I can’t breathe.

 

 

(Ciel suddenly breaks out into a severe coughing fit. Instantly Sebastian is at his master’s side.)

 

 

SEBASTIAN

(Concerned )

Young lord!,

 

 

(Sebastian helps Ciel into a sitting position, so he doesn’t choke and puts a gloved hand to his master’s forehead.)

 

 

SEBASTIAN

(Softly )

My, you’re burning up.

 

 

(Ciel’s coughs are so forceful that he begins to feel sick and puts a hand over his mouth)

 

 

CIEL

(Panicked )

Sebastian!

 

 

(Sebastian grabs the wastebasket from the tea cart and places it in front of his master.)

 

 

SEBASTIAN

(Consolingly )

Easy my young lord, I’m right here.

 

 

( Sebastian rubs Ciel’s back soothingly as he leans forward into the wastebasket and becomes violently ill.)

 

 

SEBASTIAN

Master, has your stomach settled?

 

 

(Ciel collapsed back into his bed panting and closes his eyes exhausted. )

 

 

CIEL

(Exhaustedly )

Yes, for now at least.

 

 

SEBASTIAN

I shall dispose of this immediately, and be back momentarily.

 

 

(Sebastian leaves the room and returns swiftly with medical supplies and new bedding which he places on the chair and a pail which he places by the nightstand for easy access. )

 

 

CIEL

(Hoarsely )

Sebastian, send for a healer I’m not feeling well at all, it’s the circus all over again.

 

 

SEBASTIAN

Of course my young lord, but first let’s make you a little bit more comfortable shall we. Can you sit up on your own my lord?

 

 

CIEL

(Hoarsely )

I don’t think so. I feel so weak.

 

 

SEBASTIAN

Not to worry my lord, just lean on me for support.

 

 

(After giving his master a quick sponge bath,Sebastian proficiently slipped Ciel into some fresh nightwear and placed him comfortably onto the chair while he changed the bedding, after which he places him back in bed. )

 

 

SEBASTIAN

There, that should make you more comfortable my lord. Do you think your Asthma is acting up again?

 

 

CIEL

(Hoarsely )

I don’t think so, this feels worse much worse, if that’s even at all possible. Please hurry and send for the healer.

 

 

SEBASTIAN

(Soothingly )

Yes I understand my lord, but in order for me do so, I have to assess your condition so please just be patient.

 

 

(Sebastian took ciel’s temperature which read 104 F and indicated a dangerously high fever, he then places a cold compress on the boy’s forehead.)

 

 

CIEL

(Hoarsely )

I’m so cold.

 

 

SEBASTIAN

You have quite the fever my lord, I have another blanket here, you stay warm and get some rest but first have some tea.

 

 

(Sebastian covers Ciel in a thick blanket and help him drink his tea. Ciel recognized the sent. )

 

 

CIEL

(Hoarsely )

Earl Grey?

 

 

SEBASTIAN

Very perceptive my lord, sip it slowly now.

 

 

CIEL

(Hoarsely )

Thank you Sebastian, when did you become so well versed in medical care for humans? You’re a demon.

 

 

SEBASTIAN

Come now ,if I couldn’t do this much for my young master, what sort of Butler would I be?

 

 

CIEL

(Hoarsely )

Well, you’re one hell of a doctor.

 

 

SEBASTIAN

(Amused )

You do flatter me my lord, rest now I shell return once the doctor has arrived, but if you need anything do not hesitate to call me.

 

 

(Once Ciel finished his tea Sebastian helped him lie down again, as he was exhausted. After which he closed the curtains and leaves his master to rest taking the tea cart and medical supplies with him. He closes the door softly behind him. )

 

 

SEBASTIAN

Now, to send for the healer.


	2. Doctors Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Edwin Jones is summoned to Phantomhive Manor. What will his diagnosis be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Edwin Jones is my own creation.

INT. CIEL’S BEDROOM - EVENING

 

 

(Doctor Edwin Jones enters Ciel’s bedroom and sits on the edge of the bed, putting his medical bag on the floor beside him. He gently shakes the young Earl awake. Ciel slowly wakes up.)

 

 

DR. JONES

(Apologetically )

Sorry to wake you lord Phantomhive my name is DR. Jones Your Butler tells me you aren’t feeling too well. Can you tell me what’s wrong?

 

 

CIEL

(Exhaustedly )

Doctor, what time is it, where is Sebastian?

 

 

SEBASTIAN

Calm yourself young master, I’m here and it is just after seven in the evening.

 

 

CIEL

(Exhaustedly )

I’m so weary I just want to sleep but I’m feeling so ill that sometimes I can’t even breathe and become violently ill afterwards. What’s wrong with me?

 

 

DR. JONES

(Calmly )

That’s what we’re going to find out, just lie still for a moment if you can and try to stay awake.

 

 

( Ciel complies and Dr. Jones does a quick, but thorough medical exam on Ciel, diagnosing him with a severe case of pneumonia. )

 

 

CIEL

(Exhaustedly )

Water?

 

 

(Sebastian is instantly at his master’s side with a cup of water, which he helps him drink.)

 

 

SEBASTIAN

Here drink this.

 

 

(Ciel suddenly breaks out into another severe coughing fit and feels like he will be sick again. He puts hand over his mouth.)

 

 

CIEL

(Panicked )

Sebastian!

 

 

(Sebastian grabs the wastebasket that’s by the nightstand and places it in front of his master.)

 

 

SEBASTIAN

(Consolingly )

Calm yourself young master, I’m here.

 

 

(Leaning forward into the wastebasket Ciel becomes violently ill once again, while Sebastian rubs his back soothingly.)

 

 

CIEL

(Exhaustedly )

My apologies.

 

 

SEBASTIAN

No apologies necessary, my young lord, I shall return momentarily.

 

 

(Ciel collapsed back into his bed once more panting and closed his eyes utterly exhausted, while Sebastian empties the wastebasket and promptly returns placing it by the nightstand once more.)

 

 

DR. JONES

(Calmly )

You just rest now, while I talk to Sebastian, alright.

 

 

(Dr. Jones pulls the covers back over Ciel and turns to Sebastian. Ciel promptly falls asleep.)

 

 

DR. JONES

(Concerned )

I’m afraid Lord Phantomhive is quite ill. He has a very severe case of pneumonia.

 

 

SEBASTIAN

Pneumonia?

 

 

DR. JONES

(Calmly )

It’s not uncommon, but it can be deadly if not treated effectively.

 

 

SEBASTIAN

What must I do?

 

 

DR. JONES

(Calmly )

Because of lord Phantomhive’s fragile health, I’m prescribing six weeks of complete bed rest. You must also keep him bundled up. This is to prevent a relapse or complications that may occur.

 

 

(Dr. Jones gives Sebastian a six week supply of pain and fever reducer which is in a powdered form, along with a bottle of liquid antibiotic.)

 

 

DR. JONES

(Calmly )

Mix this into a broth and make him drink it, it will reduce the fever and manage his pain. If he’s able to keep that down after five minutes, administer thirty millilitres of the antibiotic three times a day until the bottle is empty.

 

 

SEBASTIAN

Understood, thank you doctor.

 

 

DR. JONES

My pleasure.

 

 

(Dr. Jones packed up his bag and took his leave, while Sebastian prepared his young master’s medication. He returns moments later and gently shakes Ciel awake.)

 

 

SEBASTIAN

Master, I know you’re not feeling well, but I need you to open your eyes for me and drink this.

 

 

CIEL

(Exhaustedly )

Sebastian, I just want to sleep, but I’m in so much pain.

 

 

SEBASTIAN

I know you are young master, that’s why I need you to drink this broth for me. It will help make you feel better.

 

 

(With Sebastian’s assistance Ciel drank the medicated broth and is almost instantly relieved of all pain.)

 

 

SEBASTIAN

I shell return in five minutes to administer your antibiotic master.

 

 

CIEL

(Exhaustedly )

Can’t you give it to me now and get over with, so I can sleep?

 

 

SEBASTIAN

I’m afraid not sir.

 

 

CIEL

(Exhaustedly )

Why not, do I have to stay awake?

 

 

SEBASTIAN

Because my lord, we have to make sure you’re stomach has settled first and no I will wake you when it is time for your medicine.

 

 

(Five minutes passes without incident and Sebastian administered his master’s antibiotic. He turns to leave.)

 

 

CIEL

(Exhaustedly )

Sebastian, stay with me, just until I fall asleep.

 

 

SEBASTIAN

Yes my lord.

 

 

(Once his master was asleep, Sebastian silently left the room and softly closed the door behind him.)

 

 

SEBASTIAN

Sweet dreams young master.


	3. An Emergency Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian calls an emergency meeting to inform everyone of the young master’s fragile health.

 

 **INT. KITCHEN - MORNING** Sebastian calls an emergency meeting to inform everyone of the young master’s fragile health. 

_(Lady Elizabeth and the servants are all gathered around the island, which is in the centre of the kitchen, when Sebastian entered the room.)_

SEBASTIAN Good morning, everyone. The young master is very ill and is not allowed out of his bed for six weeks. Therefore, I expect you all to be on your best behaviour. Do not give me any reason to leave his side. 

LIZZIE _(Concerned)_ Oh, no. What’s wrong? Does he have a fever? 

SEBASTIAN Yes, in fact his temperature is over 104 degrees F. 

LIZZIE _(Concerned)_ Oh, no. Does that mean Ciel is going to die? 

SEBASTIAN _(Assuredly)_ Miss Elizabeth, please, try not to worry. I will do everything within my power to ensure that the young master makes a full recovery. 

FINNY What’s wrong with the young master exactly, Mr. Sebastian? 

SEBASTIAN He has pneumonia. 

MEY-RIN That’s very serious, that is. Especially for the young master. 

SEBASTIAN That is precisely why I need all three of you to be on high alert. 

BARD Right! You can count on us Sebastian. What do you need us to do? 

SEBASTIAN _(Ordered)_ Bardroy, I’ll need you to cook the young master’s meals for six weeks. He will be on a liquid diet as he cannot stomach much at the moment. That shouldn’t be too hard for you. Remember, cooking requires fire not fire power! 

BARD Understood, Sebastian. I’ll have the meals ready as requested. 

SEBASTIAN _(Ordered)_ Mey-Rin, I need you to prepare fresh linens and nightwear for the young master twice a day for at least six weeks, as he is sweating profusely due to his fever. And, no running in the 

Manor. 

MEY-RIN _(Nervously)_ Yes sir, it shall be done. 

SEBASTIAN _(Ordered)_ Finny, you are to deliver these items to the master’s bedroom once they are prepared, and do try to control your strength.  

FINNY _(Happily )_ Yes, sir. Anything for the young master! 

SEBASTIAN Look sharp, now. 

STAFF _(Enthusiastically)_

Yes, sir. 

_(Having received their orders from Sebastian, the servants take their leave, determined to help their young master recover.)_

LIZZIE _(Sweaty)_ Poor Ciel, he must be feeling absolutely dreadful. May I see him? 

SEBASTIAN _(Calmly)_ Unfortunately, Miss Elizabeth, the young master is quite ill and needs his rest. Perhaps you can visit once he has recovered. 

LIZZIE _(Sadly)_ Oh, okay. You will let me know when he’s recovered, won’t you? 

SEBASTIAN Of course, Miss Elizabeth. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to tend to the young master. I shall have a carriage for you momentarily. 

LIZZIE _(Politely)_ Yes, of course. Thank you, Sebastian. 

_(As promised, a carriage came for Lady Elizabeth within moments and Sebastian returns to his ill stricken master.)_


End file.
